


disasters always happen

by personafive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dont know what else to tag it as, kyouhaba day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personafive/pseuds/personafive
Summary: hello I was originally @kyouhaba on here but I moved and etc but anyways I was desperate to finish this before the day ends for my boys so take this lazy ass fic I promise I'll have a longer and better fic soon but I didn't want to make this long and post it AFTER kyouhaba day aaaatumblr: @iloveyahabatwitter: @soreymik





	disasters always happen

When Yahaba Shigeru had came back to his quiet, lovely apartment he was met with a disaster. The couch cushions were torn apart, the blinds were torn off the window apparently, there were scratch marks on the door and walls, his cute little cactus and succulents were on the floor, and of course the source of this disaster was in a corner. To be quite honest Yahaba didn't know how he could stand the other. He always ruined everything in his house and was so protective of him. He just stayed in his house all day, but well that's okay.

The said other's name was Kyoutani Kentarou, a 24 year old man or well the same age as him. 

He was what you would call a werewolf but really he could actually control when he shifts and that such... but could never control himself when he actually does shift. Why? Long story. Let's not bother with it honestly. Onto the next topic.

Kyoutani was actually full of mysteries though. For example, why did he run away from his family when they were never abused him in any way or even shit talk him? Why didn't he ever run away from Yahaba though? Yahaba always scolded the other and that such and occasionally hits him, so why hasn't he ran away from him and not go back to his family? Well, we'll get answers from these two as we go. Let's just go back to the story.

Yahaba could just only stare at the scene, it pretty much looked like a crime scene if you asked him. He took a deep breath and before he could even yell Kyoutani quickly covered his mouth, how did he get up so fast. We don't know.

"Before you even say anything, I'll clean this up." The other male quickly

That's new.

Yahaba raised a brow at that, "You're sure about that?" He didn't know if the other actually meant it or not. Oh well, we'll find out soon.

"I'm sure." Kyoutani answered, clearly avoiding the look, and looked down at the ground. This is new though, he never acts like this for any reason. Before he could even ask what's okay though Kyoutani retreats and walks away from him. What could that mean. That never happened before so why now?

Well! Yahaba being the smart but also dumb guy he is decided to ask him. He walks over to the other and lays his head on top of his which was a pet peeve of Kyoutani due to being short, not very short but oh well, "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden you big loser?" That's not what he wanted to say but I guess that'll do. What was supposed to be said was "You've been acting different, is everything all right?"

Kyoutani, clearly annoyed by the head thing and obviously by the sentence just took a deep breath acting as if everything was normal. "I'm fine, Shigeru." First name use. This wasn't common at all. This is a clone and where was Kyoutani Kentarou's real body at?

"...woah there, is this the real you? Are you really Ken-chan!" Yahaba gasps and takes his face into his own hands.

"Shut up! I'm the real me! Why are you acting like I'm a clone or some shit!" The blonde yells, and takes his hands off of his face. "Do you really want a fucking reason for why I'm acting different? Take a look at the calendar!" 

Said calendar was, on the floor.

"...but it's on the floor."

"OKAY FINE! THE DATE IS 6/16! RING A BELL?"

And suddenly there comes a time in your life where life flashes before your eyes. Usually that time would be when you die. For now though that was when Yahaba realized...

"Oh my god it's our anniversary." 

"Yeah."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for being a dumb idiot, I'm so fucking sorry," 

"It's fine," Kyoutani murmurs and ruffles the other's hair. "Just don't forget next time it's this date."

"I will, I will. Hey watch the hair! Don't mess it up...!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Kyoutani grins and runs off, laughing. Leaving a distressed Yahaba, going to the bathroom to fix his hair. Who knows why these two are drawn to each other and why they love each other actually.

**Author's Note:**

> hello I was originally @kyouhaba on here but I moved and etc but anyways I was desperate to finish this before the day ends for my boys so take this lazy ass fic I promise I'll have a longer and better fic soon but I didn't want to make this long and post it AFTER kyouhaba day aaaa  
> tumblr: @iloveyahaba  
> twitter: @soreymik


End file.
